willjayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Grow Wild Tour
The Grow Wild Tour is a tour that features Round2 Crew, Will Jay, Bad Feelings, Dylan Holland, Zach Matari, Ben Hazlewood, The House On Cliff, and Rivers Monroe. The tour is being introduced by James Barre + Special Surprise Guests! The tour would be from May 19 through June 27. Tour Dates Promotion Will Jay Will Jay is a 19 year old singer/songwriter from Los Angeles, California. He began playing piano at age 4 and from an early age found a love for performing. Will Jay's career began in musical theatre and transitioned into acting, landing a guest role in TNT’s “The Closer” and even singing background vocals with acts like Linkin Park and Josh Groban. Between the ages of 13 to 18 he was a member of boy band IM5 during which time Will Jay performed more than 200 shows around the United States and Canada. In December 2014 he left IM5 to pursue a solo career. Will Jay's music is heavily influenced by The Beatles, Elton John and more recently Adele, Jason Mraz, Bruno Mars, and Sam Smith. Will Jay is currently on the 2016 Grow Wild Tour promoting his first single, “Gentleman," and 5 song self-titled EP, produced by Mikal Blue (Jason Mraz, Colbie Caillat) and Dan Book (Demi Lovato, Big Time Rush). Bad Feelings Bad Feelings are an alternative-rock duo based in Los Angeles, California. Consisting of members Tyler Wilson and Daniel Geraghty, who first met in a dingy bathroom at a music venue in upstate New York when they were only 16, started producing music for this project in their bedrooms at their house in North Hollywood. The band released their first single "Do You Wanna Get High" only a few weeks ago for free on SoundCloud, and are currently about to embark on their first full US tour. The House On Cliff The House On Cliff is a four piece, 70s inspired, high-energy rock band from Boston MA with a passion to bring rock and roll back to the masses. Lead vocalist/powerhouse Chad Michael Jervis (Wilmington, DE); guitarist, vocalist/shredder Charles Coleman (Wellesley, MA); drummer, vocalist/animal Marc Polit (Montpellier, FR); and bassist, vocalist/groove maker William ‘Bill’ Santana (Chico, CA) all met while studying at Berklee College of Music. Shorty after they all decided to leave school and focus one hundred percent of their time on creating music, touring, and inspiring their audience to keep rock alive. Their first self-titled EP, a mix of groovable rock tunes produced by the masterful Dan Whittemore and recorded at Madden Brothers Studio in Los Angeles, CA, dropped in November 2014. Since January 2015 The House On Cliff has been on three national tours (Grow Wild Tour, Stand Up Tour, and We're All Alright Tour), toured the UK with SayWeCanFly, and focused in on writing and recording a new EP to be released May 2016. The moment these guys hit the stage their goal is to make you fall in love with the beautifully ferocious beast that is rock and roll. Whether it be your first rock experience or hundredth, no matter your age, they want you to know rock and roll is not just for some, it is for everyone. "The House On Cliff is THE band to watch- they balance classic rock and mainstream appeal." - Kevin Jonas Sr. "I've seen The House On Cliff perform live a handful of times and I am consistently blown away by the command that this band has of the stage. Their grind is real, the show is exciting, and the music is on point."- Johnny Wright Ben Hazelwood Contemporary pop. Classic rock. Many points in between. At 26, Ben Hazlewood is a fiercely independent singer and songwriter who has the experience of someone twice his age, and a broad love of music that makes his own something timeless and wholly distinctive amidst a sea of aspiring voices -- as evidenced by his new single, "Wanted." The New Zealand native has been singing since he was five years old and never considered a Plan B. He was a finalist on "The Voice" in Australia and has worked the globe from London to Nashville, where he recorded "Wanted" and its predecessor "Paint Me Black" with longtime collaborator and friend Duncan Sparks. "'Wanted' is a song about unrequited love and the angst and frustration, the desperation that comes with it," Hazlewood says. "It's a powerful plea to the person you feel more for than you have ever felt before. The last cry for a change that you anticipate may never come." "Wanted" is the beginning of plenty to come from Hazlewood, who has recorded a wealth of material for his first album, targeted for an early 2016 release. Stay tuned... Rivers Monroe Rivers Monroe, now having just finished a long run on the 2015 Warped Tour, has emerged as one of Philadelphia's most popular new bands and is supported by an increasingly fervent local and national fan-base, known as the RM aRMy! Defined by their energetic, driving, mainstream brand of music, flavored with a fresh rock and pop/punk mixture, they have captured the attention of thousands of listeners along the East Coast and beyond. With their first album, produced by six-time Grammy-winning producer Glenn Barratt of MorningStar Studios, band created and crafted a sound that has had numerous film & TV placements on NBC Sports Network, NASCAR Network, FOX Sports, Speed TV, MLB, NCAA, FSN, NFL Network and was featured in the official video games for NASCAR 2011 and 2014 and the official NFL DVD for Super Bowl XLVIII. However, with their newly released album Smart Girls the band has raised the bar with a collection of hook-driven and inspiring songs. Anchored by the infectious vocal-driven singles “Satellite” “Hero Inside,” and "Sweat," which echo the best of Fall Out Boy, All Time Low, All-American Rejects and Maroon 5, Rivers Monroe is stacked from beginning to end with anthems for airplay. The Philly-based quintet began in 2008 when keyboardist/vocalist Mat Rivers, joined long-time friend and lead-singer Mike Monroe. The two singer/songwriters teamed up with bassist Kirby San, drummer Kevin Sitaras and guitarist Matt “Doc” Varga to fill out their infectious wall of sound. Armed with catchy hooks, passionate lyrics and energized performances, the band toured the U.S. last summer with MTV buzzband The Nearly Deads and has shared the stage with many Grammy-winning and multi-platinum selling artists, opening for Paramore, All Time Low, Fun., Incubus, Phoenix, The Wonder Years, Passion Pit, New Found Glory, twenty | one | pilots, Jennifer Paige, Silversun Pickups and AllStar Weekend. In turn, these high-profile slots led to prime performance slots at NASCAR and NHRA events and brand alliances with Coca-Cola, Sunoco, Cerwin-Vega, and Motel 6. Category:Tours